


Easter Egg Hunt

by MorinoAthame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Plug, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoAthame/pseuds/MorinoAthame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon doesn't like being stuck watching over the children during their Easter egg hunt. However, it gives him a rather interesting idea. Little does he know, great minds think alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for a holiday fic exchange. Since I've been going through the KH games as of late, I remembered I'd not posted it here. I've edited it, somewhat, since I originally posted it as part of the exchange, and reading over it now, there's some POV issues I have with it, but they're not too horrible.

Leon leaned back against the wall of the item shop, arms and legs crossed, and scowled at anyone that dared move toward him. He had plenty of work he needed to be seeing to, but Aerith seemed to know the moment he was trying to sneak away from the marketplace. She glanced toward him and gave a brilliant smile that only a few knew meant trouble if they didn't behave and do as the soft spoken young woman wanted.

And, what did she want? Him to spend his day watching a bunch of children laugh and shout, making all the loud irritating sounds children at play made, while they searched for various sized colored plastic eggs. Hadn't helping hide them been enough?

The gunblader glanced around, searching for a head of spiky blonde hair, but Cloud had somehow escaped from under the kind, but sometimes frightening, Aerith's eye. He would get him back for abandoning him to the mostly pre-pubescent horde, somehow.

His mind was already at work devising some means to do so, when a pair of the older children, at least eleven or twelve, caught his eye. The girl had spotted an egg, but she couldn't reach it, and was pleading with the boy to get it for her or raise her up so she could procure it. The boy, with a toothy grin, was demanding a kiss in return for his help.

At first, Leon wondered when boys that age had started liking girls instead of finding them annoying or disgusting, but having never liked girls, maybe he just wasn't of the frame of mind to understand. His next thought, in a chain that was even odd to him, was of him finagling a kiss from Cloud for an Easter egg; this lead to him devising a plan involving Cloud, Easter eggs, and sex. A combination he almost found disturbing.

All he needed was a distraction to get away from Aerith. With careful calculations, meaning weighing the pros and cons of his options, he shoved off the wall and strode purposefully toward Cid. The cranky old man was having a small disagreement with Scrooge, and, honestly, it would be easier to live with an angry Cid than a disappointed Aerith. Even if Cid was louder than normal, it always beat the small looks and silence from her.

Not really listening to the argument, or what he perceived to be an argument, he missed a few clues as to where Cloud had disappeared to, and what he was up to. The moment they noticed him approaching, he did note, they clammed up tighter than Scrooge's purse strings; which, of course, made him arch a brow and wonder just what the hell they were up to, knew that he didn't know.

“Nice day, ain't it?” Cid asked Leon as he came to a stop before them. The older blonde calmly ignored the piercing narrowed gaze that scrutinized him. Leon and Cloud were both scary guys, if you thought about how well they could slice and dice you into tiny bits, but Cid was scared of Cloud more than Leon. Cloud was the more unstable, unpredictable one of the two. It irritated Leon, just a little, not that he’d admit it.

“No.” Leon crossed his arms, a born over many years. “Where's Strife?”

“Ain't seen him,” Cid answered immediately, not quite too fast, but Leon knew something was up. Now he had an inkling that Cloud was involved in whatever it was.

“Right.” He eyed the two. Cid gave him a small grin while Scrooge just scowled back. The rich duck muttered about having ice cream to sell, money to make, and no time to stand around flapping his bill with either Cid or Leon.

Leon glanced over his shoulder toward Aerith then back to Cid. “I saw Yuffie over by the accessory shop,” he said out of the blue, knowing if they looked behind him, she indeed was by the accessory shop. “She's offering the kids twenty munny a piece if they can sneak into your workshop and get those magazines you keep in the bottom drawer of your toolbox.”

“What?!” Cid bellowed. No one went into his workshop unless he was there, no one touched his toolbox unless he gave the okay (and was there), and no one touched his stash of magazines . . . ever, even if he was there. He had pictures of a particular raven-haired beauty stuffed into them that no one besides him ever need see, especially when they were about all he had to remember by. The pilot stomped off toward the young ninja, cursing in ways that left the little kids confused and wide eyed, and made the older kids grin and go 'Cool', much to the dismay and ire of their parents. His tirade left Aerith no choice but to go after him to calm him down, giving Leon the perfect opportunity to disappear.

******  ******

It didn't take Leon too long to gather a few necessary items, as well as left over eggs from the children's egg hunt. Scrawling out small notes, he stuffed them into the eggs, as well as items into a few of them, before hiding all of them but one. That one he left with Cloud's sword. Why the younger man was walking around without it, he wasn't sure, but he knew he'd be coming back for it soon. It was the perfect place to leave the first egg.

Once his eggs had been placed, he grabbed up his gunblade and made his way to Tron. He had time to work before going to meet Cloud, if the blonde had found all the eggs by then. The other man was clever, so he had no doubts he would have.

To his surprise, upon entering the computer room, Leon spotted a green plastic egg. He knew it wasn't one of the ones he'd hidden for Cloud, and the children were confined to the marketplace for their hunt; which meant someone had left it there for him.

Hesitant, should it be some form of prank from Yuffie, he moved to the keyboard. His curiosity won out, and he picked the small plastic shell up. It felt light, like it may very well be empty, but he doubted it'd found its way there on its own, which meant he was supposed to find it, that something was inside.

Cracking the shell open, a folded slip of paper landed on the keyboard as well as what appeared to be a folded photo. Leon frowned, at a loss, as he picked up the paper first. The words made little sense to him, at first, reading, “In a place where ocean and glacier meet, you'll find the next clue that leads to a real treat.” He knew the handwriting, and he wondered just what the blonde was up to.

It was impossible that the other man had found the eggs Leon had left him, which meant that the two had come up with very similar plans. He knew they thought alike sometimes, but this was bordering on surreal. Did he go to find the next 'clue', or did he go to find Cloud. If the blonde was indeed looking for the eggs the gunblader had hidden, then he knew just where to find him.

He hoped the other folded paper would offer more clues as to Cloud's intentions, and what he should do; but, the moment he unfolded what was indeed a photo, his brain turned to liquid and tried to drip out his nose.

There, in all his glory, was Cloud. He lay on their bed in Leon's room wearing nothing but a sultry smirk that made his eyes glint even in the photograph. The pose itself was ordinary, mundane, but Leon knew the implications of a naked Cloud taking his own picture with which to taunt him. The chocolate-haired man found his eyes riveted to the fingers teasing a nipple and the hand resting just above Cloud's flaccid penis.

The decision was made for him. He was finding the next clue on the off chance another photo was with it. One, he didn't want pictures of HIS lover out where anyone could get a hold of them, and he was surprised Cloud was taking that chance. Two, he wanted to have any pictures so he could horde them away like the greedy bastard he was, where Cloud was concerned. Three, his curiosity was simply getting the better of him, and he reasoned that the blonde had gone through the trouble, so he may as well respect it and follow the clues.

Pocketing the egg once returning its contents, he set out for Scrooge. Cloud could have been a little more creative with his clue. He wondered, as he walked, if this was what the duck and Cid had been whispering about earlier. He'd have to see just how much they knew, had seen, if that was the case.

******  ******

Cloud had time to spare before he was supposed to meet Leon, and he had no doubts Leon would gather all the clues he left for him by then. He would just take the opportunity to go patrol for anything that may need dispatching before he returned to take a shower and meet him.

The older man was smart, sometimes to the point of being irritating. It wasn't so much book smarts, though he had those, too. No, it was the way his mind strategized, picked things apart quick and thorough, getting to the heart of the matter. He was sharp and a born leader, perfect for military and non-military situations. The blonde loved and hated it. There was little he could hide from Leon, not that he tried to hide a lot. But, sometimes, he just wanted to have his demons to himself.

Entering his rarely used room, where he'd left his sword before going off to help the others, he at first didn't notice anything unusual. But, as he lifted his sword, the soft click of plastic hitting the floor drew his attention. Staring at the small orange egg, he frowned. He hadn't used an orange one, hadn't even had the eggs in his room. So, where had it come from?

Cloud was hesitant as he picked the small plastic egg up. It was always possible Yuffie had put it in his room, part of some sort of prank. He put nothing passed the little ninja nuisance.

He slowly opened the small egg, finding a folded piece of paper with something inside the folds. His mind traveled to the eggs he'd hidden for Leon . . . Had the older man found them already? No, that wasn't possible. He'd watched him leave for the castle, knew he'd have, at most, collected the second one in the time that had elapsed. Meaning, if Leon had left this, he'd done so before going to the castle.

“Great minds think alike,” he mused aloud, unfolding the paper. He blinked a couple times as he stared at the cock ring that rested on the paper. Okay, so Leon had more than just left eggs. He'd really been thinking along the same lines as Cloud, who shifted his stance as he pocketed the ring. The day was looking more and more pleasant.

Reading the note, which read, 'I know how much you hate when I don't warm up the lube, so you better find the next one fast or I'll never get it warm,' he had to shift his hips again. Leon was making his own plans much, much harder to withstand. At least gathering the eggs should give a minor distraction, he hoped.

******  ******

Leon received the clue from Scrooge only after purchasing an ice cream, though he'd tried to get out of doing so. Apparently, Cloud had to buy one to leave it as well; that only marginally made him feel better at having to buy his own.

The photo with this one showed Cloud stroking himself and pinching a nipple. His tongue was poking out slightly as he licked his lips, and Leon couldn't help but lick his own. Realizing he had, he quickly looked around, shoving the photo in his pocket and forcing himself not to blush. He was going to get the little tease for making him walk around with an erection in tight leather pants.

Trying to calm his heated blood, he turned his attention to the clue. This one lead him to Cid, who seemed determined to know what was inside. Blushing and stammering in a very uncharacteristic way, he made excuses and quickly got away from the older man.

This photo was of Cloud on his elbows and knees, ass raised into the air, looking over his shoulder at the camera as he sucked on a couple of his fingers in a teasing and suggestive manner. Leon knew no one besides him would ever believe it was truly Cloud. Not with how sexy, sensual, and seductive he looked. But, Leon just felt himself get harder, if possible, as he took in that face, pale back, spread legs, firm pale ass, exposed ring of muscle, and the engorged erection and balls hanging between those spread thighs. If the pictures continued to get more . . . arousing, he'd come in his pants before he even got to Cloud.

Following the clue, after taking a few minutes to cool down and be able to walk, he made his way to Louie. He hoped beyond hope the young duck had not opened the egg, but with the way he just tossed it over, he knew he hadn't. Cloud had a knack for putting the fear of god into the three brothers, as did he, so he imagined Louie knew he'd better not.

This clue was surprisingly devoid of picture, but made up for it in words: ~Hurry, Leon. My fingers aren't enough. I need to feel you inside of me. Don't you want your hard cock in my tight, hot ass? To make me scream over and over as you pound into me? Or maybe you want me to suck you off? Do you want my mouth on you, taking you deep in my throat to hum and swallow around you? To come in my mouth, on my face? I want to taste it, to feel it. So, hurry.~

Hurry he did, quickly making his way to Huey, gathering another clue and photo; this one of Cloud in the same position as the last, except for his fingers. They were no longer in his mouth but stretching his exposed anus. His was mouth parted and eyes barely open as he looked at the camera, panting in pleasure.

Next he went to Dewey. The photo with this one showing Cloud, still in the same position, inserting a butt plug. The clue indicated the next was the last one, so he hurried to find Tifa, wishing Cloud had chosen someone, somewhere else. At least it wasn't Aerith, who it would be like getting something dirty from his mother, or Yuffie, who would have looked and never left either of them alone about it. Still, he wouldn't put looking passed Tifa, and though she'd never say anything, all it would take would be a knowing smirk to embarrass him to death, and let him know it would forever be hanging over his head; just in case she needed something juicy to blackmail him with.

******  ******

Cloud found the egg in the freezer, stuffed with packets of edible lubes in Leon's favorite flavors, and the next clue. He found the third egg in the oven, and was very glad Aerith was busy with the children, because she was always moving about the kitchen and would have likely found it. Though, he was certain Leon took all of that into consideration.

The third one had no item, but the clue promised that whatever was with the fourth would be well worth it. He assumed it was discrete just in case Aerith had found it. He quickly moved off to find the next egg.

He found it resting high up behind the pipe of the stove. Luckily, the pipe was cool and had not melted the colored plastic. Though no item was inside, a set of clover-style nipple clamps hung over it. He smirked, reading the clue, before sliding up his shirt and putting them on as he was told to do. The feeling, coupled with the plug in his ass, had him hard and near desperate for Leon, not that Leon was aware of the plug when he'd hidden this little surprise.

The fifth egg was found in the bathroom, resting at the back of the top shelf in the company of a tube of lube, which would actually be used and not eaten. The clue let him know that the next was the last, and could be found in Leon's room, in their bed. He quickly and eagerly made his way there.

******  ******

Tifa had teased Leon about the egg, though he knew she hadn't looked inside. Thankfully, she respected their privacy, but admitted she was curious and Cloud had only blushed and refused to share any details; which, was exactly how Leon reacted at her cajoling and teasing, trying to get away as she tried harder to get details. Finally, after a good ten minutes, he got free of her and moved somewhere at least semi-private to open the egg.

Inside was a photo with a message written at the bottom. The pictured showed Cloud on his back, legs spread showing that the plug was still inside off him. The blonde was stroking himself, had in fact just gotten himself off. Come was splattered on his stomach and chest. His mouth was open in a silent scream, eyes closed, and face contorted in pleasure. It was the expression Leon strove to bring to Cloud's face every night, as often as possible. He could feel himself leaking just thinking about it.

Reading the message, he glanced at the time. He had roughly twenty minutes before he was supposed to meet Cloud in his room. Ironically, at the same time he'd told Cloud he'd arrive there in his own final message. He knew exactly what he could do, though it'd not take twenty minutes as aroused as he was. Still, if he wanted to get through what he had in mind for Cloud, he needed to relieve the tension now so he didn't cut things short once in the blonde's presence.

******  ******

Cloud got himself to the edge of orgasm and put on the cock ring as Leon wanted. He then lied back on the center of the bed in all his naked glory, facing the door, and waited for the other man to arrive. His wait was spent occasionally stroking himself, tugging lightly at one of the clamps on his nipples, or shifting his hips to send thrills of pleasure up his spine.

After a while, he heard footsteps then the door was opened slowly, framing his chocolate-haired lover in the door. He licked his lips, eyes meeting the fiery gray-blue eyes taking him in. Oh, Leon was going to give him a time to remember. He could tell by his expression, his stance, his breathing, and the gleam in his eyes.

Leon closed and locked the door before he moved to the bed, smirking down at his lover. “You're going to pay for making me walk around in public with an erection trying to tent my pants.” He was thankful they were so tight and constricting, though it had turned slightly painful when he'd become fully aroused.

“Punish away.” Cloud grinned at him cheekily. “If you have what it takes.”

Leon gave a tiny growl before removing his clothing, taking his time as he knew Cloud got a thrill from watching him strip. The way the fabric slowly revealed hidden flesh that only he got to see. Eagerly waiting to see love bites he'd left on the smooth skin come into view, making him want to taste the flesh and mark it all over again. He yearned to touch the soft skin, feel the hard steel of muscle underneath, revel in the power of the larger body of his lover, pleased with the knowledge that this body was his, would always be there to hold him, protect him, please him.

Leaving his clothes on the floor, Leon moved to the bed, crawling onto it. “Where are the packets of . . .” Before he could finish the question, the small packets of flavored lube where shoved into his hand. He smirked and leaned down, giving Cloud a deep, slow kiss, making sure to keep control. He wanted the blonde to be aching and begging before he even considered getting either of them off.

Cloud attempted to speed the kiss up, going so far as to suck and bite Leon's tongue, but the older man would have none of it. He gave a sharp tug to one of the nipple clamps, making the younger man pull away with a gasp. “I don't want you touching either of us. Keep your hands to your sides.” The 'or else' remained unsaid but was understood. He didn't restrain Cloud, wanting to leave the temptation to touch stronger, when all it would take was to reach up and do it.

Ghosting his hands over Cloud's torso, he watched the chest rise and fall, watched the muscles tense as Cloud stopped himself from arching up for more contact. Using one hand, he brought a packet to his mouth, ripping it open. The other hand removed one nipple clamp.

The blonde watched as Leon leaned down and flicked his tongue over the small bud, earning a gasp and moan from the prone man. Blowing on the sensitive flesh, Leon put lube on it, rubbing it around the nipple, but not giving the bundle of nerves direct contact. Slowly, he licked the lube off, careful not to let his tongue touch the erect nub, making Cloud squirm and clutch the sheets tightly. “Leon . . .” His voice quivered slightly.

“Do you want me to do something, Cloud? If so, you should tell me,” he purred, voice vibrating against the skin in front of his mouth as his breath warmed the wet skin, making Cloud shiver and goose pimples to appear on his arms and legs.

Cloud moaned, head tossed back as he fisted the sheets tighter. “Please, Leon. You know what I want.”

“But, you were so descriptive in your note. How you wanted my come in your mouth, on your face. Can you not tell me your wants without pen and paper? When I'm right here ready to give them to you?” He licked around the aureole again.

“Lick it, suck on it, please,” he finally begged, arching his chest up slightly toward the mouth above him.

“That wasn't so hard, now was it?” Leon asked while tugging on the other clamp, smirk in his voice. He put a spot of the peach flavored lube on the bare nipple then ran his tongue around it, pulling it into his mouth.

Cloud hissed and arched his back as the nub was sucked and nipped. The sensation shot straight to his already engorged cock, and his mind quickly imagined those lips, that tongue down there instead of at his nipple. He whimpered, bucking his hips even though there was nothing above them for him to rub against.

The gunblader pulled back, blowing gentle breath over the hard, sensitized nipple, drawing another moan from his lover. He leaned in and gave it another long, hard suck, making sure it was overly sensitive before replacing the clamp to the swollen bruised flesh. Cloud would be feeling that for at least a day or two, if he didn't take a potion.

“You're not telling me what you want.” He bit the blonde's earlobe, not quite hard enough to break the skin. “If you want me to do anything to relieve this . . .” He wrapped a hand around Cloud's cock with a firm grip, giving a slow tug up on it. “. . . you'll have to speak up.”

“Leon . . .” He whimpered, bucking his hips again. He wanted so many things that one did not stand out above the rest. As much as his body wanted to get off, he wanted the pleasure to last, so he refrained from saying anything more for the time being.

“What, Cloud? What do you want?” Leon tugged on the chain on the clamps, pulling at the one on the nipple he'd sucked more than the other.

“I don't care, just don't stop . . . Please don't stop,” the blonde finally answered.

Leon leaned in and kissed him; a slow, sensual, loving kiss. “I wish I'd been here when you got yourself off. I would have licked you clean.” He smirked again as Cloud moaned and arched his back then thrust his hips. “But, since I wasn't, I'll have to lick something not quite as good off you.” He gave him another kiss, sucking his lower lip into his mouth, between his teeth, then licked it soothingly. After nipping his chin, he sat back and grabbed two sample packets of the mint flavored lube; his favorite.

Cloud watched his lover as the lube was spread on his chest, down his stomach, around his naval, and to the curls at the base of his erection. Leon was intent on what he was doing, catering to Cloud's pleasure and not his own despite the hard cock jutting between his legs that proved he enjoyed what he was doing. The blonde felt the want, the need to reach over and touch, but that would only make Leon stop, which he didn't want. So, he gripped the sheets as tight as he could and arched into the touch of calloused finger tips.

Soon, the fingertips were replaced by lips and tongue, making him squirm and moan. Each drag of warm wet muscle over his skin went straight to his groin, making his rigid, dark flushed cock ache a tiny bit more. He was quickly losing touch with reality, every part of him focused on the next touch, the next lick. The sheet thankfully kept his nails from leaving deep grooves in his palms as he made tight fists, wanting so desperately to touch the older man.

He nearly shot of the bed when Leon nipped the skin of his belly button, which he soothed with his tongue before dipping it into the small indentation. The pace was excruciating to Cloud, who wanted nothing more than to feel the mouth a little lower. But, Leon was content to lap at his abdomen and hips until the blonde decided to actually voice what he wanted.

The wait didn't last too much longer. “Please, Leon. Please suck me. If I can't touch you, at least give me that.” The blonde looked at him with pleading eyes.

“I can't let you touch me, Cloud. I'll lose control if I let you touch me too soon, and I want this to last a little longer.” He met and held that needy gaze, his own eyes full of the same need. He liked nothing in the world more than the feel of Cloud's strong hands touching him, and the moment he let him, any plans he had would disappear. All that would matter was slamming into the smaller man, taking him until they both fell over the precipice into complete and total pleasurable bliss.

Cloud smiled, a soft loving smile. “Then suck me, please. It hurts, Leon. I need you to sooth me.”

“That I can do.” He returned the smile with one to match, licking the rest of the distance, through the curls, until his mouth wrapped around the side of Cloud's cock. He sucked, nibbled, and licked his way up one side and down the other, nuzzling and licking at his balls before laving up the underside of the erection.

As much as he loved the edible lubes, it was rare for him to ever put them on Cloud's cock. He enjoyed its unique and strong musky flavor too much. He wouldn't say the taste was good, exactly, but it was something he loved nonetheless, and he didn't want any other flavor to overpower it, hide it from his tongue.

He flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit before swirling it around and under the glans. His hands held down Cloud's hips, knowing his lover's penchant for bucking wildly when getting stimulation anywhere on his body, but especially directly to his penis. After thoroughly licking up all traces of precum, he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue as sucked upon it. Little by little, he took more of the length into his mouth, alternating between sucking and bobbing his head.

Finally, the head of Cloud's cock hit the back of his throat, and he could tell by the whimpers and needy sobs that Cloud couldn't take much more. He removed on of the hands holding down the slim hips, taking the blonde's hand in his own and placing it on his head as he gave a strong suck and moaned.

Cloud didn't need told twice. He buried both hands in soft brown hair, tugging at the locks as his fingers stroked at the scalp. His back arched as his hips tried to thrust into the moist heat wrapped around him, crying out as Leon's moan sent ripple after ripple of sensation along every nerve in his body. “Now, Leon. I need you inside.” Though he was begging, he was also demanding, and Leon never failed to find it cute how he could do both at once.

Reluctantly pulling his mouth from blood engorged organ, he looked up at Cloud. “Lube.” The blonde frantically reached under the pillow and thrust the tube at him. He chuckled taking it and coating himself, shivering at the touch. He hadn't realized just how close he was to his own climax.

Leon positioned Cloud's legs on his shoulders before reaching down and pulling the orange butt plug from his lover's rectum. He wasted no time in pushing into the other, moaning as his cock was swallowed by the tight heat. He knew neither of them was going to last long.

With each thrust, Cloud gave a whimper and moan, gripping the sheet again since he couldn't reach Leon. Seeming to sense this, Leon lowered the blonde's right leg and leaned over him. Cloud swiftly set his hands to work touching Leon's skin, pulling him down into a heated kiss with one hand sunk deep into chocolate hair.

Just as he felt himself ready to climax, Leon removed the ring holding back Cloud's. As the ring was removed, he angled his own hips, sliding his cock along the other man's prostate, making Cloud scream his name as only Cloud could. Back arched, face contorted in that expression Leon loved so much, the blonde ejaculated all over his chest and abdomen. Leon had never seen anything more erotic in his entire life.

He followed Cloud into orgasm, the blonde's body milking his cock as if it was quenching a long held thirst, sending shivers over Leon's body, goose flesh appearing on his skin. The leader of the restoration committee collapsed on top of his lover, thoroughly spent.

They stayed like that for many minutes, allowing their respiratory and cardiovascular systems to return to normal. Neither broke the silence, reveling in the tiny shivers and tingling that still coursed through their bodies, feeling them even after they actually stopped.

Eventually, Leon moved, shifting around until he was on his back beside Cloud with the blonde in his arms pillowed against his chest. He ran his fingers through the blonde's sweaty hair and smiled. “So, should we try this again next year?”

Cloud chuckled, lifting his head and giving a smile that only Leon ever saw. “Do you really think we could top this?”

Leon kissed him. “Even if we couldn't, it'd be fun to try.”

Cloud laid his head back down, chuckling softly as the need to rest began to overtake him. Leon was right, it would be fun to try.


End file.
